


Karmonia Sunwood

by Azei



Series: Character Studies: The White Pawn's Knight [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Character Study, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria, World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria Spoilers, only a little, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azei/pseuds/Azei
Summary: This is a character study on my OC Karmonia Sunwood, better known as Karmon, for those interested in her and her background.





	Karmonia Sunwood

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risk, there are some spoilers as in you should probably read what I have first before coming here to clarify who she is and what her past is.

**Karmonia Sunwood**

**Owned by: Azei**

**Series: The White Pawn's Knight**

**WARNING SLIGHT SPOILERS READ AT OWN RISK**

**SPOILER SIZE: MEDIUM, SOME PLOT POINTS THAT YOU MAY WANT TO READ FIRST IN THE SERIES AND COME BACK TO LATER HERE**

 

Now, this is a character study on my OC. She's apart of my WoW series and I have her sharing her universe with Naomida's character and also ShadowPhoenixRider's OC's. Without further ado, here is Karmon.

 

 

**BACKGROUND**

 

Karmon is short for Karmonia and she belongs to a noble house of High Elves, the House of Sunwood. She's a half-elf, born to a high elven mother and Kul Tiran noble father. She's never met him, nor knows his name or what he looks like, only that he is a noble of some sort and from Kul Tiras and that he had a summer whirlwind romance with her mother in Dalaran and left before either of them knew her mother was pregnant.

Her mother is Elona Sunwood, the last Lady Sunwood and a former magister. She was killed with Karmon was about 5 fighting the Scourge that was invading Windrunner Village. Later on, after the battle was over and every living soul was either slaughtered or had already run away to safety, Arthas raised her as one of the first death knights.

Her high elf heritage comes from the House of Sunwood, a noble house known for their unique red hair and eyes. They were even praised by High King Anasterian Sunstrider himself for their grace and beauty. 

After the scourge razed her village, the Patriarch of the Windrunners, found her in her burning home and saved her, taking her to Vereesa and Rhonin outside of Dalaran before dying of his own wounds. 

The couple discovered she was a half-elf and decided to search for any possible relatives in Stormwind. When they got there, however, Karmon met and quickly befriended Anduin Wrynn, Crown Prince of Stormwind. She manages to convince her temporary guardians into letting her stay in Stormwind for a couple of months at a time, living in the palace and playing with Anduin. 

When Varian Wrynn disappeared, Karmon finally moved into the palace full-time in order to support and be there for Anduin who gave her special permission to enter and exit the kingdom at her leisure. The two stayed together through the thick and thin of it and even when she was kidnapped alongside Anduin by the dragon Oynxia, Karmon mentions she doesn't regret for even a moment of choosing to stay with Anduin.

As the two are rescued by Varian and the others, Karmon meets Valeera Sanguinar who decides to not only adopt her but also take both her and Anduin in as her apprentices. Life goes on and when the two are 14, they confess their feelings for one another and decide to start a courtship, although in secret. 

During this 4 gap between 11 and 15, Varian at some point appoints Karmon as Anduin's personal bodyguard and gives her a codename, "The Red Knight".

When they crash on Pandaria, the two are separated and not only does Anduin and every else believe she is dead, but Karmon had to overcome some of her own struggles and demons in order to try and find her prince. 

 

**APPEARANCE**

 

Karmon is slightly more blood-elf than human in appearance. She holds a blood-elf physique and her maternal families long red hair and glowing red eyes along with her long pointed ears. Her face is rounder than most, but not as noticeable until you compare another blood elf to her.

She's only a little smaller than Anduin in terms of height and usually wears a pair of loose fighting robes and a hood to cover her ears from the citizens of Stormwind as at times it can make them uneasy. 

After she was stabbed by the other rogue on the Vanguard, she currently had a series of large ugly scars on her abdomen, side and thigh that flare up in pain every once in a while as a side effect of the poison in her bloodstream. This has caused her to forgo her hold fighting style and try to find a new one. With Master Bruised Paw's help, she manages to join the Shado-Pan in the Wu Kao faction. As a result of the trials in order to join, she had a large scar of a tiger on the palm of her hand from holding onto the white-hot coin. 

 

**PERSONALITY**

 

Karmon cares deeply for her friends and family and rarely regrets any decisions when it comes to them. She's loyal to Anduin alone, however, that doesn't mean she isn't loyal to others, but if it meant betraying one over the other for Anduin sake, she would choose Anduin and everyone knows this.

She takes her job as his bodyguard seriously and as his love even more. She isn't conscious of what others think of her but tends to value Anduin's opinion above all else and often worries over some of the choices she makes in her journey and how he would react to them. 

She does everything in order to find him and sometimes even though she worries over a choice she made, she can quickly forgo any thoughts on consequences as long as it meant Anduin was alive and well. Karmon takes great pride in not only her skills as a rogue but also as the one who keeps him safe.

She's often sarcastic and quick-witted when the time calls for it but usually keeps her mouth shut and acts respectfully if only to save face later on. 

 

**More will be added as the story progresses.**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either of the following characters:
> 
> Lidya Appleton, a human fire mage, belongs to Naomida who has allowed me to use her! Thanks again!
> 
> Draggka, a troll huntress, belongs to ShadowPhoenixRider who has allowed me to use her! She also owns Spike, Draggka's raptor familiar.
> 
> But I do own Karmon!


End file.
